


imaginatio

by cappuccino10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino10/pseuds/cappuccino10
Summary: AU, в котором Пауло находится в психиатрической больнице, Марио - его лечащий врач._______________________________________________________________________Автор не испытывает неприязни к Максу (и даже любит алленаторе!), но "каждой истории нужен свой дьявол"(с).Автор ни на что не претендует - ни на похожесть характеров (ООС!), ни на что-то еще.Работа не имеет отношения к реальным личностям.





	imaginatio

Пауло пять. Он счастливый балованный ребенок в крепкой семье. В нем души не чает мать, его обожает отец, готовый потакать капризам маленького сынишки бесконечно. Лучший друг Пауло – черно-белый кожаный мяч. 

Пауло десять. Вот уже четыре года отец каждый день возит его на другой конец города, в детскую академию при туринском футбольном клубе. Он мечтает о карьере футболиста для сына. Пауло мечтает о том, чтобы папа всегда улыбался и гордился им, и прилагает все усилия, чтобы быть лучшим. 

Пауло одиннадцать. Он лучший в своей детской команде. На шестнадцать «серьезных» для их команды матчей у него двадцать голов и около десятка голевых передач. Гордость отца. Гордость тренера Аллегри, которого Пауло, как взрослый футболист, уважительно зовет «Мистер». 

Пауло тринадцать, и его идеальный мир рушится: скоропостижно умирает от рака отец. Он пытается держаться, цепляется за футбол, за тренера… Ради мамы.  
Спустя два месяца она умирает, не выдержав потери любимого мужа. 

Рушиться уже нечему: Пауло остается один, и ему кажется, что он бесконечно катится вниз, в смыкающуюся вокруг густую липкую темноту. Из нее его вытаскивает тренер, и Пауло цепляется за него изо всех сил. Потому что больше у него не остается ничего.  
«Мистер» становится просто Максом.  
У него все будет хорошо, если он будет делать все правильно. А самодисциплины Пауло не занимать. И он делает все правильно.  
Он делает все правильно долгих четыре года. А в последний год все как-то ломается…

В основном, здесь хочется спать. Пауло спасается крепким матэ, долгими прогулками на территории за корпусом и тем, что пытается вывести из себя лечащего врача.  
Вообще-то, он совсем не болен. 

Он здоров, он в прекрасной физической форме, у него все хорошо. Просто однажды Макс заставил его сесть в свою машину, и привез сюда, по дороге выговариваясь, словно случайному попутчику, как он устал от всего. В первую очередь – от самого Пауло. Отвечать было нечего, да и не хотелось: никто не заставлял Макса брать над ним опеку несколько лет назад, когда не стало его родителей. 

То время Дибала помнит очень смутно. Скорее всего, его сознание старательно затерло травмирующее, и все, что он знает – лишь то, что очень любил отца, и обещал ему стать настоящей легендой футбола. Отец возил его на тренировки и хорошо общался с Максом, который был тренером. Потом отца не стало, а буквально через пару месяцев за ним последовала и мать, не перенесшая горя. 

А теперь у Пауло все хорошо: он один из основных игроков итальянской команды «Ювентус», у него куча друзей-футболистов, он вообще живет футболом, а Массимилиано по-прежнему тренирует команду (теперь уже эту, взрослую).  
И все хорошо.  
Кроме отношений с Максом. Пауло ему благодарен, ведь, если бы не он, то его бы ждал интернат, в котором точно было бы не до футбола. Но он его не любит, и они часто ссорятся. В последнее время – все чаще.  
И, все-таки, привезти его из-за каких-то ссор в самую настоящую психушку – уже перебор. 

\- Я доктор Манджукич, но ты можешь называть меня просто Марио.

У этого человека жесткие на вид волосы, странное лицо и ужасный акцент. Очевидно, что он не итальянец. Но очевидно, что он доктор. Доктор в психиатрической больнице. Прекрасно.  
Макс долго говорил с этим человеком за закрытой дверью, пока Пауло скучающе слонялся по коридору и рассматривал идиотские жизнеутверждающие плакаты на стенах. А потом они вышли, и этот человек представился, попросив звать его по имени.  
И это уже заранее не понравилось Пауло. Потому что это означало…

\- Тебе придется остаться здесь ненадолго. Видишь ли, синьор Аллегри считает, что ты немного устал и тебе стоит отдохнуть, - акцент у этого человека, у Марио, и вправду отвратительный.

\- Я не хочу оставаться. Я не болен, я не поехавший, - Пауло отвечает резко и грубо, кидая умоляющий взгляд на Макса, который стоит за спиной Манджукича, и, кажется, делает вид, что они вовсе не знакомы, и это не он привез его сюда. А после и вовсе уходит, уходит по этому длинному коридору с плакатами и большими растениями, смотрящимися здесь дико нелепо.  
Дибала, как в дурном сне, хочет шагнуть следом, но не может, потому что перед ним стоит этот высоченный неприятный человек, чужой человек, этот Марио, он заслоняет коридор, плакаты, фигуру Макса. Он все заслоняет.  
Макс просто бросает его здесь. Совсем одного, ничего толком не сказав. Пауло одиноко и больно до горькой рези в горле, но он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы плакать.  
«Ты слишком взрослый, чтобы плакать» - он слышит это все четыре года с Максом.  
Это было первой фразой, которую тот сказал, забирая его к себе. Пауло повторяет это себе каждый раз, когда чувствует, что вот-вот сдастся. Отец не хотел бы, чтобы его сын вырос плаксой, поэтому он старается. 

У Пауло отдельная красивая палата. Она одиночная (как тюремная камера), чистая, светлая, окно в ней выходит на солнечную сторону, на задний двор корпуса. Палата красивая, но пустая.  
Марио сказал, что может распечатать для него на своем принтере цветные плакаты с футболистами или чем-то еще, что его интересует, чтобы он украсил стены и чувствовал себя лучше. Если ему хочется. Но Пауло не хочется: если он попытается сделать палату комфортнее, дать ей что-то свое, это будет словно бы признанием того, что он тут надолго. 

\- Неделя. Давай договоримся на неделю, - доктор Манджукич старается находить компромиссы. Пауло к компромиссам не готов.  
\- Мне нужны тренировки, режим. Я футболист. Как там без меня команда? – Возражает он. – Я не могу так их подвести.  
\- Я думаю, твой опекун…  
\- Тренер. Он мой тренер, - перебивает Дибала. Ему не нравится, когда подчеркивают, что с Максом его связывает что-то, кроме..спорта. Марио приподнимает брови, но в итоге лишь кивает, принимая к сведению информацию.  
\- Тренер. Тем более. Пауло, он предупредит команду, все будет хорошо.  
\- Он просто снова не хочет, чтобы я выходил с ними в старте, вот и придумал мне мнимую болезнь. Что он вам наговорил? Что я агрессивный?  
\- Нет. Ты переутомлен, и…  
\- Я не буду пить никакие таблетки.  
\- Но это нужно. Ты пришел за помощью, и я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты отказываешься от лекарств.  
\- Я не пришел за помощью. Макс притащил меня сюда. Я хочу домой, немедленно.  
\- Давай договоримся, - хитрит Марио. – Никаких таблеток, но неделю ты тут пробудешь.

Пауло соглашается. И Манджукич с облегчением понимает, что какие-то медикаменты дать все же можно – через пищу. Это немного подло, но это его долг, вылечить пациента. Бывали случаи и сложнее, и запущеннее, и действовать приходилось грубее.

Пауло вечером звонит Дугласу Косте, чтобы пожаловаться. Тот, в привычной манере, успокаивает его, и шутит, что они всем «Юве» придут его вызволять, если эти идиоты не отпустят его спустя неделю, как обещано. Говорит, что Буффон и вовсе не разговаривает с Аллегри который день, потому что тот поступил хреново, да еще в обход клубных медиков.  
Дибале, наверное, даже приятно, что их капитан так волнуется за него.

Заснуть в новом месте сложно. Пауло пугает темнота, скрадывающая простор палаты, пугают тени от веток дерева, мечущиеся по стенам, какие-то незнакомые, посторонние звуки.  
\- Забери меня, забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста, - шепчет он, сжимаясь в углу кровати, просит, будто бы Макс способен его услышать. Будто бы придет сейчас, включит свет, прогнав хищные изломанные линии теней, и скажет, что все хорошо. Что никто не тронет его Пауло, никто не посмеет, потому что Пауло – только его мальчик. Хороший мальчик.  
И он, разумеется, будет хорошим.  
А может, Массимилиано даже разрешит себя обнять, или уложить голову на колени, разрешит даже лежать рядом и ничего не бояться, чувствовать теплые руки, прячущие от всего мира, потому что не существует никакого мира сейчас. Только они.  
Спит он отвратительно.

Его постоянно клонит в сон, и не спасают даже прогулки на свежем воздухе. Бодрящий чай тоже не дает результата. То ли это скука, то ли сама гнетущая атмосфера больницы усыпляет. Но ночами спать почти не выходит. 

Через три дня Пауло отказывается от еды. Он не хочет спускаться в общую столовую и находиться среди пациентов, хотя никто из них не выглядит действительно психическими больными. Он не хочет быть среди них, потому что это словно бы делает его одним из них.  
К еде, которую приносят ему в палату, он не притрагивается.  
Еда здесь хорошая и очень разнообразная, но она чужая. Она здешняя, больничная, и она словно бы еще одно напоминание, что Пауло несвободен.  
Вечером он пытается дозвониться до Косты, но тот оказывается вне зоны доступа. Лео и Бернардески просто не берут трубку. В какой-то момент Пауло обидно до слез, но он сдерживается: все-таки, у людей по ту сторону больничной ограды свои дела, своя нормальная жизнь.  
Нормальная жизнь нормальных людей, пока он, будто псих, заперт в больнице. 

 

Утром к нему приходит Марио с бумажным пакетом, аромат из которого и мертвого бы поднял.  
\- Мне сказали, ты объявил голодовку? – Интересуется доктор, выставляя на стол стакан с торчащей из него трубочкой, несколько бургеров, упаковку картошки фри, соусы. Пауло садится на постели, недоверчиво глядя на Манджукича.  
\- У меня спортивный режим, мне нельзя есть эту гадость, - предупреждает он. Марио усмехается, пододвигая к столу стул. По ушам больно бьет звук ножек стула, скребущих пол.  
\- А это не тебе, - поясняет он, и принимается разворачивать один из бургеров. – Это мне. Смена была тяжелая, а сейчас обход пациентов, решил заодно перекусить, в твоей палате тише всего. Ты не против ведь?  
Дибала лишь хмуро жмет плечами, пока запах фастфуда сводит его с ума. Сводит с ума, пока он сидит в палате психбольницы, забавно, да?  
\- Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Так же.  
\- Мне показалось, ты чем-то расстроен, - Манджукич аппетитно расправляется с бургером, поглядывая на Пауло внимательно и спокойно. Заметив, как тот собирается показательно закатить глаза, он уточняет: - Расстроен чем-то, помимо пребывания здесь.  
\- Хотел вчера поболтать с соклубниками, но не смог дозвониться, - нехотя признается Дибала, поднимаясь и отходя к окну. Ему проще стоять спиной, потому что помимо запаха, еда еще и выглядит неприлично аппетитно. Тем более, после суточного отказа от любой пищи. – Немного злит, что они там заняты своими делами, а я торчу здесь. 

Марио отмечает про себя, что заглянуть в телефон Пауло как-нибудь при случае не помешает. 

\- Осталось всего четыре дня, - мягко отзывается он, открывая упаковку соуса. – Боже, невозможно вкусно. Ты точно не хочешь присоединиться ко мне и перекусить? Если волнуешься за свою форму, то от картошки с сырным соусом ты не наберешь много лишнего, а еще у нас есть, на цокольном этаже, тренажерный зал… 

Голод берет свое. Пауло сдается, и устраивается за столом напротив.  
Пожалуй, Марио впервые может рассмотреть его достаточно близко. Пауло довольно красивый, вполне соответствующий внешне своему возрасту, но немного зажатый. Словно бы стесняющийся чего-то, хотя на данный момент совершенно нет к этому причин. Красивый, в действительно хорошей форме, хотя на лице отпечаток очевидной усталости: опущенные уголки губ, немного сонный взгляд, глубокие тени под запавшими слегка глазами. Он плохо спит, очевидно. Пока Дибала ест, Марио внимательно осматривает его, и цепляется взглядом за загорелые до приятной смуглости руки. Черные кольца татуировки его не удивляют - очевидно, что Аллегри довольно лояльный опекун, и это сделано с его ведома и разрешения. Удивляет другое – несколько достаточно заметных, хоть и начинающих уже сходить овальных синяков на запястьях, да пара царапин, неглубоких и коротких, и ободранный локоть…  
Манджукич напоминает себе, что его пациент увлечен спортом. Такие мелочные травмы наверняка норма в футболе. Но ему все равно неспокойно. Он вспоминает неприятный, давящий взгляд опекуна. 

\- Почему ты не хочешь ходить в столовую?  
\- Там больные люди. Я не хочу находиться среди них.  
\- Они не больны. Они такие же, как ты. У них есть проблемы, и они здесь получают помощь, чтобы с этими проблемами справиться.  
\- Я не хочу находиться среди них, - невнятно повторяет Пауло, отпивая газировку. – У меня нет проблем.  
\- Хорошо. Но от еды, которую тебе приносили сюда, ты тоже отказался.  
\- Невкусная.  
\- По-моему, отличная еда, я сам ее ем.  
\- Невкусная. 

Дибала отвечает односложными фразами, абсолютно всем своим видом показывая, что не хочет общаться. Марио знает, что обязан наладить с ним контакт, во что бы то ни стало.

\- Я могу приносить тебе нормальную еду. Из МакДональдс, например.  
\- Макс вам заплатил? – Пауло, кажется, впервые за все это время, смотрит прямо на Марио, прямо в лицо, не отворачиваясь и не делая вид, что игнорирует доктора.  
\- За что?  
\- За все это. За то, что вы носитесь именно со мной.  
\- Я твой лечащий врач. На мне еще несколько пациентов, но мне несложно уделить тебе внимание.  
\- Что он вам сказал? Что вам сказал про меня Макс?  
\- Что тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Лжете. 

Манджукич понятия не имеет, как себя вести. У него есть пациенты с диссоциацией личности, с затяжной депрессией, с маниями, с различными обсессиями. Но такой, как Пауло, в его практике впервые. Возможно, ему не хватает опыта, но признать это унизительно. Он справится.  
Справится хотя бы потому, что искренне хочет помочь Дибале.  
Пауло кажется ему особенно беззащитным и каким-то внутренне несчастным. Хотя, возможно, Марио просто жалеет его из-за ранней потери родителей, и потому готов уделять ему действительно много времени и внимания.

Во всяком случае, после какого-то времени, потраченного на уговоры, Пауло соглашается на еду. Правда, лишь на ту, которую ему приносит именно Манджукич, но тому так только проще: легче добавить в пищу лекарства. Он так же сидит в палате с Пауло, и пытается общаться. В какой-то момент кажется даже, что тот идет на контакт. Он более-менее разговаривает с Марио. На нейтральные темы: о погоде, о любимых видеоиграх, он рассказывает, что часто играет на приставке с Костой. 

А потом неделя заканчивается. И приезжает Аллегри. Когда Марио приводит его в палату, Пауло бросается к тренеру, заключает в объятия, прячет лицо в изгибе шеи. Жмется, будто ища защиты, будто ему не семнадцать (почти восемнадцать), а лет шесть. Макс шепчет что-то успокаивающее, его рука как-то привычно-хозяйски уложена на затылок Пауло. Манджукич ощущает неловкость, будто смотрит на что-то личное, и извиняется, сказав, что подождет Аллегри в своем кабинете для обсуждения результатов. 

Разумеется, недели недостаточно, чтобы состояние Пауло хоть немного улучшилось. Поэтому Макс предлагает вариант, в котором он забирает подопечного домой на воскресенье, а остальные дни тот проводит в больнице. Марио устраивает этот вариант, самого Макса тоже. Но сразу ясно, что уговорить на это Дибалу будет сложно.  
\- Предоставьте это мне, - успокаивает доктора Макс. Довольно улыбающийся Пауло садится в его машину. Он с нетерпением ждет возвращения домой.

Когда в начале недели они возвращаются, взглядом Пауло можно резать стекло не хуже алмаза. Он смотрит сквозь встречающего их у главного корпуса Марио, тупо смотрит перед собой, когда выходит из машины и хлопает дверью. Манджукич испытывает легкое сожаление, но напоминает себе, что так будет лучше. Невозможно вылечить подобное на расстоянии. Терапия должна быть постоянной, как и прием лекарств.  
Когда он на вечернем обходе приходит в палату Пауло, тот его игнорирует. Почти показательно проходит мимо, смеясь в трубку, рассказывая что-то собеседнику.  
Еда предсказуемо стоит нетронутой.  
Марио приходится уйти, потому что заканчивать разговор Пауло не собирается, а требовать этого он не имеет права.

Утром он приходит с уже привычным бумажным пакетом, наполненным вкусностями из ближайшей точки фастфуда, но Пауло еще спит, по-детски свернувшись под одеялом и прижимая к себе подушку, в которую зарывается лицом. Телефон лежит на подоконнике, и Марио поддается соблазну, взяв его в руки и разблокировав. Ни графического пароля, ни определителя отпечатка пальцев или скана лица. Дибале нечего прятать.

Ему нечего прятать, потому что его телефон пуст. В списке контактов лишь номер Аллегри. Список вызовов также пуст: Пауло вчера никому не звонил. И ни с кем не говорил. И не только вчера. Скорее всего, на счету его номера телефона даже нет денег. Скорее всего, Макс звонит ему сам.  
Марио возвращает телефон на место и будит Пауло. 

\- Если ты продолжишь молчать, я решу, что ты язык проглотил, - говорит он, когда Пауло садится за стол и окидывает безразличным взглядом предложенную ему еду. Дибала держит руки под столом, и Марио не может их увидеть, хотя это, определенно, ему сейчас нужно. Но вот на лице красуется довольно заметная длинная ссадина, от скулы к внешнему уголку глаза. 

\- Поешь, пожалуйста. Да, я обманул тебя. Да, твой тренер тоже тебя обманул…  
\- Он не пустил меня на тренировку в воскресенье, - глухо и хрипло выговаривает Дибала.  
\- Кстати о тренировках. Ты ведь играешь в «Ювентусе», верно? Расскажи мне о команде.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мне интересно.  
\- Лжете. 

Манджукич терпеливо качает головой. Он все продумал, и за день, проведенный Дибалой вне больницы, подготовился.  
\- Позволь мне показать тебе кое-что… Идем.

Пауло недоверчиво смотрит, но все-таки поднимается и идет за ним в его кабинет. Марио суется в шкаф, перебирает что-то, и, наконец, достает черно-белый длинный шарф с логотипом футбольного клуба.

\- Я немного слежу за «Юве», - небрежно замечает он. – И это одна из причин, по которой я хотел бы тебе помочь.  
Пауло удивленно распахивает глаза, и улыбается. Марио протягивает ему шарф. И замечает на запястьях уже свежие отметины. Внутри что-то неприятно сжимается, словно ворочается огромный колючий зверь-тревожность.

\- Что, теперь ты расскажешь мне о команде поподробнее? И поешь? – Спрашивает он, пока Дибала мнет в пальцах мягкую ткань шарфа, счастливо улыбаясь. 

Марио внутренне хвалит себя за верный ход. Пауло открывается больше и, кажется, наконец-то ощущает к доктору какую-то степень доверия. Они наконец-то разговаривают.  
Манджукичу, правда, приходится пошерстить интернет и почитать о «Ювентусе», чтобы сойти за хоть сколько-нибудь интересующегося фаната футбола, но это стоит результата. Пауло идет на контакт все охотнее, и теперь расспрашивать его куда легче. Он даже смиряется с больничной едой, и это настоящая победа – в конце концов, нельзя питаться одним фастфудом.  
А потом даже посещает пару групповых занятий, прекращая шарахаться от других пациентов.  
И с нетерпением ждет бесед с Марио. 

\- Я очень скучаю по ним, - сообщает он как-то. – Мне не хватает поля, мяча, ребят. Бернардески обещал навестить меня, когда звонил последний раз. Но я не знаю, возможно ли это? Его пустят?  
\- Возможно. Я могу выписать пропуск на посещения для нескольких человек, - легко соглашается Марио.  
\- Только не надо пропуска для Макса, - неожиданно говорит Пауло, помрачнев. – Я на него зол.

Марио только кивает в ответ. Ему, наверное, стоило бы поговорить с Массимилиано, обсудить все прямо. Но он боится навредить. В конце концов, Пауло действительно может раниться, когда гоняет мяч, пусть даже сам с собой. Или с тем же Максом.

\- Знаете, я подслушал разговор двух здешних…  
\- Пациентов?  
\- Врачей. Один такой мелкий, патлатый и с хищным носом, а второй улыбчивый, светлый, с бородой. Я не нарочно подслушал, они просто курили под моим окном, и общались… 

По описанию Марио легко узнает Луку и Ваню. Они не доктора, Ваня Ракитич– санитар, а Лука Модрич – практикант, удивительно быстро с ним сдружившийся. Способный парень, но иногда пугающий, сам будто бы из здешних пациентов, с каким-нибудь особенно сложносочиненным ОКР. Ходили шуточки, что Лука так долго находился в больнице, что никто уже не помнит, пациент он, или кто-то из персонала. 

\- И что же ты интересного подслушал?  
\- Что вы – бешеная длинная хрень, - простодушно сообщает Пауло, и смеется. – Что постоянно орете на персонал, и что вам самому надо лечиться, потому что у вас проблемы с контролем гнева.  
\- Нет у меня проблем, - отмахивается Манджукич, и мысленно делает себе пометку всыпать и Ване, и Луке по первое число. За курение на территории больницы, разумеется, за что же еще…

 

\- Что все-таки он сказал вам обо мне?  
В этот раз они расположились в сквере у больнице, на лавочке. Пауло рассеянно наблюдает за прогуливающимися мимо пациентами, уплетая яблоко.  
Он в больнице почти месяц, с выходными дома, и каждый раз по возвращению Манджукич подавляет желание устроить ему полный медосмотр. Что-то ему подсказывает, что Дибала скорее отгрызет руки ему или другим врачам, нежели позволит к себе прикоснуться.  
Марио понимает, что, возможно, самое время позволить себе немного откровенных разговоров.  
\- Видишь ли, синьор Аллегри полагает, что ты заблуждаешься касательно своей игры в «Ювентусе». Ему кажется, что все это – плод твоего воображения.  
\- Неправда, - резко огрызается Пауло, отрываясь от яблока. – Он сам держит меня в запасе, не пускает к команде! Сам!  
\- Спокойно. Моя задача – во всем разобраться, - Марио успокаивающе касается его пальцев, и Пауло немедленно отдергивает руку.  
\- Вы мне не верите?  
\- Я этого не сказал. Я хочу понять, лгал ли Макс и болен ли ты вообще…  
\- Я не болен. Не болен. Это его выдумка, Марио!

Манджукич ощущает, что такое простое обращение, по имени, бьет его, будто пощечина.. Пауло никогда не называл его так, всегда соблюдая субординацию, и даже во время самых обычных бесед не забывая, что он его лечащий врач. Сейчас же в этом «Марио» было столько эмоций, что остаться безразличным невозможно. Это как крик о помощи, от которого ты бездушно отворачиваешься.  
А еще очевидно, что Дибала в шаге от того, чтобы снова замкнуться в свою глухую скорлупу, и снова разрушить то хрупкое подобие доверия, что между ними возникло.  
\- Пауло, я лишь хочу тебе помочь… Не Максу, тебе. Я на твоей стороне, слышишь? – Марио старается говорить максимально мягко, словно обращаясь к дикому животному, которое очень легко спугнуть.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в помощи. Я здоров, - отрезает тот, порывисто вскакивая со скамейки. Обида на его лице заставляет Марио подняться следом, но Пауло поспешно уходит в сторону здания. Преследовать бессмысленно, только разозлишь, и тем более глупо пытаться удержать. Пауло ненавидит чужие прикосновения, это уже понятно.

Ночью Манджукичу не спится, и он устраивает себе спонтанный ночной обход пациентов. Возле двери Пауло он задерживается, и прислушивается. Ему кажется, что он слышит всхлипы.  
Приходится зайти внутрь.  
Света от фонарей за окном хватает, чтобы в достаточной степени осветить палату. Пауло мечется на постели с блестящими от слез щеками, и охрипше шепчет что-то, кусая губы. Очевидно, что ему снится дурной сон.  
Марио присаживается на край постели и протягивает руку, касаясь его волос, убирая мокрые слипшиеся пряди со лба.  
\- Папа… - скулит Пауло, - папа, не бросай меня…

Марио нервно выдыхает. Ему известно, что отец Пауло умер, когда тому было 13 лет, он это помнит из долгого рассказа опекуна, еще с дня, когда тот привез Пауло сюда. Со слов Макса, отца Пауло любил даже больше футбола, и очень тяжело перенес его смерть, цепляясь лишь за обещание стать профессиональным футболистом. Что-то постепенно начинает складываться, вырисовывается общая картина. Марио ругает себя за то, что не подумал о чем-то похожем раньше. Видимо, именно тогда и произошел перелом, после которого Пауло закрылся в мире своей фантазии.  
А Марио теперь нужно как-то облегчить это состояние. Вылечить вряд ли выйдет, но хоть как-то сгладить происходящее стоит.

Он рассеянно гладит спящего Пауло по волосам и плечам, пока тот не начинает успокаиваться, и, наконец, не затихает. Марио буквально заставляет себя покинуть палату, потому что внутри давит тяжелым камнем острая жалость. Она – лишняя, она будет мешать беспристрастному желанию вылечить пациента.  
Безликое «пациент» по отношению к Дибале кажется почти грубостью.  
Вылечить Пауло, поправляет себя Манджукич. Он хочет вылечить Пауло. Помочь Пауло.  
И он это сделает.  
Таблетки – не панацея, они притупят многое, но еще большее придется вскрыть. Иначе все бесполезно. 

Утром Пауло ведет себя, как будто вчерашней вспышки гнева не было. Он даже не отказывается от завтрака в компании доктора, и даже мельком улыбается ему.  
Марио почти мучительно дается его решение, настолько не хочется снова видеть на красивом лице Дибалы что-то, кроме улыбки.  
\- Пауло, я выписывал пропуска на твоих друзей, - начинает он, пока Пауло увлеченно ковыряет вилкой омлет. – Мне сказали, ими никто не воспользовался.  
Пауло нервно замирает, и откладывает вилку. Он поджимает губы, и буквально каждая черта его лица сейчас кричит о сменившемся настроении. Секунды назад он улыбался, а сейчас выглядит так, будто случилось что-то крайне тяжелое.  
Марио жаль, но так надо.  
\- Они не хотят навестить меня, - тихо говорит Пауло, опуская взгляд в тарелку. – Им…наверное, некогда.  
Он молчит, и Марио молчит тоже, он знает, что Пауло сейчас было бы легче, начни он спрашивать о чем-то еще. Если бы позволил переключиться. Но Марио молчит и ждет.  
\- Еще..они перестали мне звонить, - наконец, совсем тихо продолжает Пауло. – И я не могу дозвониться до них. Кажется, мой номер у всех в черном списке… Даже у ДжиДжи…  
\- Кто такой ДжиДжи? – Марио знает ответ. Тем более, он обязан знать, если хочет выдать себя за фаната «Ювентуса». Но он все равно спрашивает, потому что Пауло сейчас не до уличений его во лжи.  
\- Это наш капитан, и наш вратарь, Джанлуиджи Буффон. ДжиДжи… Он всегда заботился обо мне в команде, ему никогда не было наплевать на меня.  
\- Пауло, видишь ли, - Марио чуть подается вперед, стараясь говорить максимально спокойно. Кажется, что он сейчас напряжен и расстроен даже больше, чем Пауло. Но, в отличие от него, не должен это показать. – Видишь ли, Буффон завершил выступления за «Ювентус» два года назад.  
\- Нет, - мгновенно вскидывается Пауло. – Нет!  
\- Да. Сейчас основным вратарем является Войцех Ще…  
\- Нет! – Пауло кричит, вскакивая из-за стола. – Неправда! Неправда, Марио!  
\- Правда. Пауло, послушай. В твоих..фантазиях нет ничего дурного, это…  
\- Это не фантазии! Я не вру! – Он бьет ладонями по столу, скребет по нему пальцами, пытаясь сдержать подступающую истерику. – Я не вру, я хороший! Я никогда не врал!  
\- Тише. Пауло, тише, просто выслушай меня. Ты это придумал. Но ты не виноват. Ты перенес какое-то страшное событие…  
\- Нет! – Тарелка летит в стену, брызгая осколками, и Марио мысленно благодарит, что не в него.  
\- И попытался спрятаться от него в своем мире, это нормально…  
\- Нет! Нет, я не вру! Марио, я хороший, я не могу врать, я не вру, никогда, - Пауло отступает, рассеянно садится на корточки, принимаясь собирать осколки. Он не замечает, что сжимает их в руках слишком сильно, до ярко-алых потеков на коже и на полу, не замечает, что по лицу катятся слезы, которые мешают видеть, что Марио совсем близко, что сейчас коснется.  
Манджукич забывает об опасности, о том, что перед ним не слишком здоровый психически человек, находящийся в аффективном состоянии. Он забывает обо всем, когда видит кровь на руках Пауло, и бросается к нему, чтобы отобрать осколки, не дать пораниться сильнее. Он почему-то совсем не боится, что могут ранить его. Он верит, что Пауло даже в истерике на такое не способен.  
Он сгребает Дибалу в объятия, который сперва кричит и вырывается, а потом неожиданно обмякает и льнет, беспорядочно касается плеч и лица Марио окровавленными ладонями, пачкая его красными отпечатками.  
\- Прости, прости меня, прости, я не лгал, я просто не могу, я хороший, я буду хорошим, я обещаю тебе, буду хорошим, только прости, - сбивчиво говорит он, путаясь в словах и звуках, и прижимается, ловит лицо Марио ладонями, пытаясь удержать. А потом припадает к губам, целуя, и даже так, в губы, продолжает что-то говорить.  
Позже. Марио анализировать это все буде позже, сейчас нужно успокоить пациента, дать ему седативное, обработать порезы. Это, разумеется, из ряда вон выходящее…но – потом.  
Манджукич отстраняет его, прерывая поцелуй, мягко, но уверенно, и просто обнимает, позволяя уткнуться лицом в плечо, укачивает, сидя на полу среди осколков тарелки и пятен крови. Такими их находят санитары, все-таки среагировавшие на шум. Марио категорически не хочет отдавать им Пауло, даже Ване, который из его подчиненных наиболее ответственен и адекватен (несмотря на болтливый язык). Но даже ему Марио не хочет отдавать Пауло, который только начинает успокаиваться – это только спровоцирует продолжение истерики, поэтому большую часть работы проделывает сам. Сам промывает руки Дибалы и обрабатывает порезы, сам относит его в кровать, и просто сидит с ним, потому что Пауло отказывается отпускать его.  
Он осторожно удерживает его, пока Ваня вкалывает успокоительное и снотворное, и сидит с ним, пока, наконец, Пауло не засыпает крепким искусственным сном. 

А после его ждет бессонная ночь с крепким кофе и изучение огромного пласта информации касательно работы с жертвами домашнего насилия. И, если поначалу Марио лишь смутно подозревал что-то, то теперь он твердо уверен в своих догадках. Более того, скорее всего физическим и психологическим насилием дело явно не ограничивалось… При одной мысли о подобном ему становится тошно.  
\- Он же попал к тебе тринадцатилетним ребенком, ублюдок, - бессильно рычит он в монитор, трет уставшие глаза рукой. Доказательств у него нет – Пауло не даст себя осмотреть, тем более, если догадка верна. Но ведь все налицо: странноватые отношения с Максом и почти болезненная привязанность к нему, все эти отметины на руках (и Марио уверен, что на остальном теле, под одеждой, их тоже полно), замкнутость, избегание чужих прикосновений и вместе с тем полная готовность загладить проступок единственно верным, как кажется больному, искаженному разуму, способом… Явные проблемы со сном и кошмары: Марио вспоминает, что Пауло часто выглядит усталым и невыспавшимся. Попытки уйти в выдуманный мир, где нет этого дерьма, где Аллегри просто несправедливый тренер футбольной команды, а не опекун-насильник. В мир, где его можно безбоязненно ненавидеть – за жесткие тренировки, за просиживание на скамейке запасных и несправедливые замены в середине тайма. А вовсе не за то, что он делает с мальчишкой с малых лет… Это – привычно, это норма для Пауло, за это ненавидеть у него видимо не получается. Но ненависть есть. Вот он и выдумал для нее причину.  
Картина складывается полностью: Максимилиано пришел в клинику с просьбой о лечении, прекрасно понимая, что Пауло навряд ли смогут помочь, и лишь выдадут заключение о психических отклонениях, влекущих недееспособность. Что позволит ему остаться опекуном Дибалы и после его совершеннолетия. И черт знает, сколько еще будет длиться этот персональный ад для Пауло. 

\- Сигаретку? – Радушно предлагает Ваня, когда сталкивается с Манджукичем, выходящим из корпуса. У самого Вани ночное дежурство, и он, чтобы прогнать сонливость, спасается перекурами на прохладе улицы. В общем-то, Марио должен сейчас устроить ему разнос, но у него нет сил на это, и он просто берет у него сигарету. И не может попасть зажигалкой по ее кончику – так сильно трясутся руки.  
\- Я в дерьме, - выдает он.  
\- Дибала?  
\- Дибала.

Ракитич понимающе кивает, молча предлагая рассказать. Они-то все-таки коллеги, так что какие уж секреты… И Марио рассказывает. Ваня, к счастью, никак не комментирует его слова, не перебивает. И лишь когда Марио замолкает, ждет еще минуты три, давая сигарете в руке истлеть почти до фильтра, только после этого лениво интересуясь:  
\- Заявишь в полицию?  
\- Я ничего не докажу, - качает головой Манджукич. – И я понятия не имею, что делать.  
\- Сколько ему до совершеннолетия?  
\- Два месяца.  
\- Нда, ситуация. Мы даже лечение намеренно затянуть не сможем на такой срок, - тихо хмыкает Ваня. – Он психанет, заберет пацана и черт знает, что придумает дальше.  
\- Я не позволю ему забрать Пауло.  
Ракитич усмехается и смотрит на Марио долгим взглядом хитрых, почти лисьих глаз.  
\- Небезразличен он тебе, я смотрю.  
\- А кто останется равнодушен к происходящему?  
\- Я о другом.  
\- Ты мерзок.

Предположение Вани кажется отвратительным, и почти кощунственным в сложившейся ситуации, но где-то в глубине души Марио готов признать – да, небезразличен. Да, привязался к пациенту. Да, это уже нарушение этики, но он ведь не намерен воспользоваться служебным положением. Он вообще ничего не собирается делать такого. Не в этой ситуации.  
\- Ты знаешь, что из тех, кого с детства трахали…  
\- Ваня, - голос Манджукича звучит почти угрожающе, и санитар примирительно поднимает ладони.  
\- Ладно, прости. Из детей, подвергавшихся такому виду насилия, часто вырастают либо гомосексуалисты, либо нимфоманы. Какой-то небольшой процент становится яростными гомофобами с кучей комплексов, что неудивительно, процентов двадцать кончают с собой, процентов двадцать идут на панель…  
\- Я не хочу знать, откуда ты этого набрался.  
\- Дипломная работа. Воды там было больше, чем информации, но я что-то да помню, - смеется Ракитич. – Никогда бы не подумал, что мне это пригодится. Так что делать будем?  
\- Ноль идей. Серьезно, я в тупике. 

\- Давайте его убьем, - безмятежно предлагает Лука, нарисовавшийся совершенно внезапно, ниоткуда, и потянувшийся к Ракитичу, чтобы прикурить от его сигареты. Марио устало смотрит на него, считая, что сейчас не время для идиотских шуток.  
\- Нельзя просто так убивать людей.  
\- Это не человек, - просто жмет плечами Лука, и выдыхает дым.  
\- Согласен, - кивает Ваня. Манджукич только качает головой. С такими подчиненными впору самому крышей поехать.  
Но в сложившейся ситуации убийство кажется почти справедливым ходом. 

 

После медикаментозного сна Пауло просыпается еще более разбитым, чем обычно. Он будто не спал, поэтому чувствует себя преотвратно. Он вспоминает вчерашний вечер и его начинает трясти. Ему не хочется думать, что вчерашний разговор был, что он реален, но саднящие порезы от осколков на ладони – лучшее доказательство реальности.  
Верить в то, что его футбольная жизнь была только плодом его больного воображения, неожиданно страшно. Он ведь не псих? Он не сумасшедший, он абсолютно нормальный…  
\- Я не поехавший, не поехавший… Просто, мне..мне это..казалось. Снилось.  
Он берет в руки мобильный, и с ужасом не находит там никаких контактов, кроме номера, обозначенного коротким «Макс».  
Макс, Массимилиано. Тренер… Тренер в детской команде, всегда бывший особенно добрым с Пауло, радующийся его успехам… Человек, назвавший свой дом – его домом, домом Пауло. Человек, назвавший и самого Пауло – своим.  
Своим хорошим мальчиком.  
У Пауло темнеет в глазах, к горлу подкатывает комок тошноты, а телефон в руках вибрирует, издавая мелодию входящего звонка, высвечивая на экране фото человека в черно-белой футболке.  
\- Феде… Федерико. Феде?.. – Дибала в ступоре смотрит на экран, а потом отбрасывает телефон в сторону. – Но тебя же нет, черт подери!! Никого из вас нет!  
Телефон с треском встречается со стеной и звонок затихает. Плавно, отдаваясь в ушах.  
\- Пауло?  
Он даже не слышал, как дверь открылась. Не слышал, что в палате не один. Не увидел,как пришел Марио.  
\- Я псих, да? – С ноткой истерики спрашивает Дибала, поворачиваясь к нему. – Я сошел с ума. Я чокнутый!  
\- Нет.  
\- Я несколько лет провел с воображаемыми людьми!  
\- Но ты сейчас понимаешь, что это – воображение, верно? – Марио каменно спокоен, когда подходит, двигает стул (Пауло неизменно морщится от звуков трения ножек стула о пол) и устраивается рядом, у его кровати. – Это значит, что ты не псих, Пауло. Просто у тебя проблема. Но мы с ней справимся…  
\- Мне только что звонил Бернардески…  
\- Но ты уже осознавал, что это невозможно, не так ли? Ты понимаешь, почему они не приходили тебя навещать, стали реже звонить, а потом и вовсе перестали? – Манджукич выглядит таким серьезным и сдержанным, что Пауло, балансирующему на грани нервного срыва, хочется его ударить, встряхнуть.  
\- Сейчас – понимаю… Лекарства, да? Вы все-таки давали их мне? – Ненавидяще выговаривает он, и когда Марио кивает, срывается в громкий смех, переходящий в хриплые всхлипы и, наконец, слезы. 

Он слишком взрослый, чтобы плакать.  
Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы плакать.

Манджукич позволяет себе коснуться его плеча кончиками пальцев. Пауло не дергается и не отталкивает, пряча лицо в ладонях, и он осторожно проводит ладонью по спине, успокаивающе погладив.  
Дибале нужны эти слезы. И эта осторожная поддержка. 

Торопить события нельзя, и Марио медлит, хоть и понимает, что разговор с Пауло о Максе неизбежен. Однако, ему попросту страшно. Необъяснимо страшно. Состояние Пауло остается крайне нестабильным и шатким, тот часто срывается в истерику и слезы, иногда возвращаясь в свой придуманный мир и пытаясь набрать на телефоне с разбитым экраном неизвестные ему номера известных звезд «Ювентуса». Понимая, что делает невозможное, он пытается себя же наказать, вгрызаясь в руки до алых отпечатков зубов или же царапая себя и стараясь отвлечься.  
Он, еще с момента, когда порезался осколком битой тарелки, запомнил, что боль отрезвляет.  
Неминуемо приближается очередное воскресенье, и Марио понимает, что отпускать Дибалу к опекуну нельзя, но все еще не решается ему об этом сказать. 

А потом все решается само собой.  
Ранним утром, когда Макс в сопровождении Марио появляется в палате, Пауло не бросается к нему, как обычно. Он смотрит долго и немного замутненно, будто спросонок (хотя Марио знает, что тот встал около двух часов назад), а потом качает головой.  
\- Я не пойду, - тихо говорит он, качая головой, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. – Я не хочу…  
\- Пауло, не дури. Выходной день. Что случилось? – Макс улыбается ему, размашистым шагом пересекает палату, но Пауло просто подскакивает на ноги и шарахается в сторону окна, почти панически. Марио машинально подходит к окну с другого бока, оценивая обстановку. Этаж, конечно, первый, но, все-таки…  
\- Пауло, - нетерпеливо зовет Аллегри, и снова делает шаг.  
\- Не смей, - внезапно почти рычит Пауло, весь подобравшись, вжимаясь спиной в стену, точно пытаясь с ней слиться. Внезапная агрессия вызывает у Макса искренне удивление, но не пугает. Он немного хмурится.  
\- Пауло, какого черта ты устраиваешь? Домой! – Немного резковато произносит он, уверенно подходя почти вплотную. В следующую секунду Пауло издает пронзительный вскрик, хотя его даже не касались. Он вжимается в стену, сползает по ней вниз, задушенно скуля пополам со страшным, будто ему горло сдавили, хрипом, и пытаясь закрыться руками. Марио, прежде чем успевает сообразить хоть что-то и остановить себя, мгновенно вклинивается между ним и Максом.  
\- Придется выйти отсюда, - цедит он сквозь зубы, внимательно глядя на Аллегри.  
\- Что вы с ним тут сделали? – Полураздраженно интересуется тот. – Что с ним происходит? Я требую объяснений.  
\- Выйдите, - Марио смотрит сверху вниз, только сейчас, кажется, отмечая, насколько он выше. Теперь бы еще сдержать собственную ярость и не удавить этого человека на месте. 

В общем-то, Ваня с Лукой тогда, беседуя под окном палаты Пауло, не так уж преувеличили. Во всяком случае, проблемы с контролем гнева у Марио точно имеются.  
Вдох. Выдох. Взять себя в руки. Ради Пауло, хотя бы.  
Вдох.  
\- Пожалуйста, синьор Аллегри, подождите меня у моего кабинета. Там поговорим.

Макс подчиняется и выходит, громко хлопая дверью. Манджукич выдыхает и поворачивается к Пауло, который к тому моменту просто лежит на полу, сжимаясь в невнятный комок и хватая воздух ртом. Когда Марио пытается помочь ему сесть, он только сжимается еще больше и просит не трогать его, давится воздухом, вновь подступившими слезами и хрипом из легких, которые точно свело судорогой.  
\- Пауло, это Марио. Не бойся, это я. Доктор Марио, слышишь? – Терпеливо уговаривает его Манджукич, сидя на полу рядом, но не касаясь. Нельзя. Сейчас нельзя. – Он ушел. Здесь только я. Я…не отдам тебя ему, понимаешь? Ты в безопасности.  
Дибала, бледный настолько, что мог бы посоперничать цветом со стеной, качает головой, мелко дрожа. Дышать все еще сложно, но он пытается справиться с самим собой.

\- Это просто паническая атака, ничего страшного. Я рядом. Пауло, слышишь? Я рядом. Просто сделай вдох. Я с тобой, ну.

Пауло выдыхает с хрипом, и зажмуривается до боли и цветных пятен под веками. От недостатка воздуха кружится голова, и ему кажется, что он падает спиной вперед, падает бесконечно долго и медленно, в мягкую и уютную темноту.  
А потом сам тянет руку к Марио. На голос. И, когда его пальцы оказываются в чужой теплой ладони, снова обретает способность дышать. 

Самое омерзительное во всем этом не то, что Массимилиано начинает беседу в кабинете с угроз и возмущений, и даже не то, что рассказывает позже Пауло о том, что на самом деле происходило в доме его опекуна. Самое омерзительное не в стыдных грязных подробностях, которые Манджукичу приходится услышать и переварить, уложить как-то внутри себя услышанное, и не в том, что еще позже Макс все отрицает даже перед полицией и органами опеки, уверяя, что его подопечный – сумасшедший псих, пару раз сам пытавшийся якобы влезть к нему в штаны.  
К счастью, ему не верят. Уголовное дело заводят сразу, как и выдают ордер на обыск.  
Дибале приходится еще несколько раз повторить свои рассказы. Дать показания. Позволить провести медицинские обследования. Впрочем, доказательства находятся и дома у Аллегри: ему хватило неосторожности что-то записать на видео, сделать фотографии.  
Но самое омерзительное даже не это.  
Самое омерзительное в том, что Пауло, рассказывая все, через слово извиняется и винит себя в произошедшем. Был недостаточно хорош, недостаточно спокоен, недостаточно благодарен человеку, который его принял в дом…  
Недостаточно благодарен.  
Марио отводит взгляд, поджимает губы и прикидывает, на сколько он сядет, если прямо сейчас прислушается к предложению Луки: пойдет и убьет человека, который настолько сломал психику тогда еще совсем ребенка. Который начал ломать ее еще много лет назад. 

Работа по восстановлению предстоит колоссальная. 

 

Марио позволяет себе неслыханную вольность: курит прямо в кабинете. Окно, конечно, открыл, но все равно, это такое нарушение… Впрочем, можно себе позволить: дело завершили в пользу Пауло. Аллегри отправляется за решетку.  
Самому Пауло это еще не сообщали: Марио пока что наслаждается новостями один, нагло дымя в открытое окно и наблюдая за зеленой площадкой перед корпусом. В тени, на скамейках у деревьев, отдыхают и общаются с родными, пришедшими в час посещений, пациенты.  
На этой площадке, по центру, подальше от деревьев и людей, Дибала развлекается с футбольным мячом: чеканит, сбрасывет и финтит сам с собой и против себя, носясь по траве, увлеченный и, кажется, расслабленный. Долгая терапия дает о себе знать. Ему намного легче.  
Ему, но не Марио. 

\- Ого, док. Вот это удивил, вот это да.  
\- Ваня, завались, - лениво огрызается Манджукич. Ему даже оборачиваться не надо: он привык, что без стука в его кабинет врывается только этот наглец.  
И только этот наглец может осмелиться закурить в его кабинете. Рядом с ним.  
Но, чего уж там, тут и он сам хорош…  
\- Любуешься?  
\- Любуюсь, - честно сознается Марио, улыбаясь. Скрывать нечего, Ракитич его знает, как облупленного. – Хороший парень. И смотри, как он ловко с мячом…  
\- Я имел ввиду, любуешься результатом своей терапии, вообще-то, - флегматично уточняет Иван. – Но раз уж ты разоткровенничался…  
\- Закрой рот. 

 

Пауло отбивает мяч достаточно сильно, так, что приходится отбежать за ним за одну из дорожек, на соседнюю площадку. Где к его мячу, опережая его, бросается смешной толстый мопс. Пауло удивляется, не ожидая увидеть на территории больницы животное, настолько удивляется, что даже не решается отбирать мяч. Только садится на корточки и тянет руку, чтобы погладить собаку.  
\- А ну фу! – раздается голос рядом, и Дибала вздрагивает, поднимая голову. К ним подходит невысокий загорелый парень с злыми, но красивыми светлыми глазами, и ухмыляется криво, почти неприятно.  
\- Фу – это я тебе, - поясняет он, обращаясь к Пауло. Тот немного теряется.  
\- Это…твоя собака?  
\- Неа. Одного из докторов. Мне, вроде, полезно общение с ней… С собакой. Ленни звать.  
\- Псинотерапия, - улыбается Пауло и встает, протягивая руку. – Пауло.  
\- Леандро. Можно просто Лео, - улыбка у него и правда кривая, и какая-то немного хищная, но все равно красивая. – С чем ты тут? Ну, болеешь чем?  
\- Да так, - Дибала жмет плечами, вспоминая заранее заготовленный ответ. – Переутомление, все такое…  
\- А, это ерунда. У меня повышенная агрессия, - Лео смеется, и достает из кармана штанов потрепанный блокнот. – Смотри, мне вот тут даже карточки вклеивают за день… Желтые – ссора, красные – драка.  
\- Круто. Сегодня ты еще ни с кем не ссорился, - замечает Пауло, заглянув в его блокнот. Леандро таинственно ухмыляется.  
\- Еще не вечер!  
Пауло садится на траву, и все-таки забирает у собаки мяч, получая в ответ возмущенное фырканье и попытки влезть к нему на руки. Лео устраивается рядом.

 

\- Сам понимаешь, я не имею больше права с ним работать. Надо было раньше прекратить, когда только начал что-то чувствовать, но я не смог. Но сейчас я за него более-менее спокоен. У меня есть связи, уже знаю, куда его перевести. Хорошее место, другой город.  
\- Как все сложно… - тянет Иван. – Нравится тебе человек, вот он уже даже не то, что в возрасте согласия, а даже совершеннолетний… Чего б не замутить.  
\- Врачебная этика, Ваня. Закон.  
\- Плевал ты на это. Я же знаю.  
\- Знаешь, - Марио замолкает ненадолго, после чего нервно сминает остаток сигареты в пальцах. – Не могу. Как подумаю, что этот урод с ним делал… И как он это с моей стороны может воспринять… Не смогу прикоснуться к нему. Он весь в травмах на этой почве. Знаешь, как ваза, которую еле склеили из мелких кусочков… Нельзя. Сделаю только ему же хуже.  
\- Никаких отношений с пациентами, - кивает Ракитич, усмехаясь.  
\- Никаких, - тихо подтверждает Марио, невесело качая головой.  
На площадке под окном два парня играют в мяч, а между ними носится абсолютно счастливая собака. 

 

_________________________________  
Четыре года спустя.

 

\- Марио? – В узкую щель приоткрытой двери суется блондинистая растрепанная голова Ракитича. - Марио, оторвись от бумажек, к тебе пришли.  
\- Во-первых, научись стучаться. Во-вторых, часы консультаций с родственниками пациентов на сегодня уже прошли. В третьих…  
\- Здравствуйте. 

Марио поднимает голову, и на секунду застывает, наверное, с самым идиотским в мире выражением на лице  
Дибала почти не изменился. Подрос, конечно, выглядит неуловимо-уверенно, и во взгляде нет больше чего-то, что заставляло думать о той бездне проблем, что живут у него внутри.  
А улыбается все так же, по-детски немного застенчиво, но открыто. 

\- Пауло… рад видеть. Нет, правда, рад, - сказать, что Марио растерян – значит, ничего не сказать.  
\- А я вас помнил. И вот…решил навестить, - смущенно сообщает Пауло. Он неуверенно мнется, не знает, куда деть руки – в карманы как-то нагло и развязно, скрестить на груди – нет, он не хочет закрываться от этого человека. Да и незачем.  
\- Ты так хорошо выглядишь, - Манджукич сам немного теряется, и пожимает плечами. Не это сказать хотел, вообще, но «ты выглядишь здоровым» звучит как-то нелепо.  
\- Пойдемте выпьем кофе? – Выпаливает Пауло как-то поспешно, и заливается румянцем, видным даже на загорелой до смуглости коже. – У вас… обед же. Кажется.  
\- Пойдем. Конечно, пойдем. Конечно, обед…

Где-то за дверью посмеивается Ракитич.  
Никаких отношений с пациентами, разумеется. Никаких.


End file.
